A Trip in The Past
by J.C. Storm
Summary: Jennifer A. Summers travels back in time to save her mother at a critical moment in time and ends up being stuck for a while. During the end of the second Xmen movie


Name: Jennifer Anne Summers

Age: 16

Parents: Jean Grey-Summers and Scott Summers

Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Optic blasts from her eyes (she doesn't need the glasses her eyes are uninjured), and her last power that is truly her own, Health Transference (heath transference is a power that allows the user to trans the injury from the wounded to herself and after a while she's fine again, in other words she takes the wounds and pain upon herself and gives the wounded person her energy) usually called HT.

The story takes place at the end of the second movie but Jennifer comes back in time and saves her mom . . . among other things.

() are thoughts

telepathic talk

"Where's Jean?" asked Scott worried about her looking around, "She's outside." Said Prof X sadly knowing what she was planning, "Not if I can help it." said a long brown-haired girl who standing a few feet away from the Jet, the girl in question was wearing a somewhat tight long-sleeved dark green shirt, black pants, and a soft-leathered black jacket, with her long hair gently blowing in the wind, and she had piercing blue eyes that were gently looking at Jean.

After walking out of the jet quietly, Jean was preparing herself for the onslaught of water that would soon rush over the jet and kill them all, unless she could use her powers and protect them herself, "I want to make sure that they live, even if it means getting my-self killed in the process." Jean said to no-one in particular, "While I have no problem with why you're doing that," said a young girl who to Jean looked to be in her teens, "There's no way in hell I'm going to let YOU die!" the girl said while grabbing Jean's wrist firmly but gently, forcefully dragged a confused Jean back onto the jet and putting her in a seat and putting a seatbelt onto her, earning a weird look from both Logan and Scott, "You," the girl said ignoring everyone else's looks and looking directly at Jean, "Are staying on this jet… are we clear?" she asked clearly upset by something and looking like she was straining under pressure(she's at the moment using her TK to hold the water away) Jean nodded, the girl turned on her heel and raised her hand making the ramp raise particularly fast, then turned again and sat down crossed her legs and began to concentrate on what she was doing which was dealing with the water. "Umm… Jean are you… are you the one doing 'that'." Storm asked looking somewhat shocked and pointed to what she was looking at and everyone followed her suit and looked also only to be amazed at what they saw, the water was slowly being pushed back to where it had come from and some force was holding it there. Prof X looked over to the young girl that appeared to be doing some type of concentration, "I think it would be best if we left now, seeing as this young lady is the one who was kind enough to deal with the water for us." Prof X said looking to his students, after they had taken off and was well away from the water enough so it wouldn't damage the jet the girl let the water go and collapsed from using her powers too much and fell unconscious.

After leaving the unconscious girl in the med-bay mostly everyone else went about their business, Scott on the other hand had volunteered to watch their resident sleeping beauty, until she woke up of course then he would take her to see Prof. X. "Somebody get that car's number." Jennifer murmured as she sat upright rubbing her head a little, (it was probably from using my powers a lot since I was tired after my little 'trip') "How are you feeling?" asked Scott who had been sitting on a chair on the side of the room, he moved over to Jennifer, "Thanks for saving us and all." "No problem." replied Jennifer swinging her legs over the side so she could start to head to where Prof. X. was, "How old are you anyways?" Scott asked trying to make conversation as they made their way to Xavier's office, "well, I'm 16… although older guys do tend to hit on me a bit." Jennifer said shaking her head in amusement, Scott felt himself blush somewhat, "Does she think I'm hitting on her?!?" Scott thought in embarrassment, "No I do not," Jennifer said looking somewhat disturbed, "Besides were here." Come in Jennifer opens the door and maneuvers herself to a chair. Scott moved over to stood next to where Jean was standing What's the Prof. Want to talk about with her? asked Scott I'm not sure, to be honest. Jean replied, "First off I would like to personally thank you for saving the X-men and myself." Xavier said looking genuinely honest about what he was saying. "Any time." Jennifer said smiling gently, "And I would like to offer a place for you to stay here as one of my students, what do you think?" asked Xavier, Jennifer mulled over it for a couple of seconds before deciding (I guess I could stay… that is until I go back to the future but I have no idea how, well I could try), "Ok…if it's ok with you." She said looking at Xavier he nodded, "Ok." Jennifer said, "Well, now that that's settled," said Scott preparing to ask, "What's your name you never said?" he asked, Jen looked at him, then slumped her shoulders in defeat, "(sigh) Why is it that I can't lie to you, whether-or-not you know me." Jennifer said shaking her head, "HUH?!" said Jean turning towards Scott, "Are you having sex with her or something or are you her sugar daddy or something like that?" Jean asked getting louder looking somewhat upset at Scott, after the words reached Jennifer's ears she jumped up off the chair moved to the other side of the room far away as possible from Scott, "Heh, I may have some problems but I sure as hell don't have some weird complex, I mean the man is my Fa-"said Jennifer as she slapped her hand over her mouth to stop revealing things and mentally kicked herself. "WHAT?!" Jean screeched at Scott, "What the hell does she mean Scott?" said Jean giving Scott the evil eye, he shrugged.

"Sorry," Jennifer said thinking of a scheme to stop the fight, "What I mean is that, well he looks exactly like my father used to." She put bluntly, after 'sorry' was said and they made up, topic went back to her name by accident, "Speaking of which," Jean said remembering they never got her name, "what is your name?"(Shit with a capital S, what the hell am I supposed to tell them, I mean I could just tell them and get it over with but what if that messes some time thingy causing mass damage to the very core of the time line or time itself will be destroyed and cause everything to cease to exist) Jean and the others in the room looked at Jen, she looked like she was having a mental debate on something like she wasn't sure if she should tell them something or not, but personally Jean wanted to know but wouldn't pry if the girl said no. Scott on the other hand was dumbfounded (what the hell? All we want to know is her name.) Charles Xavier was pretty sure that the young girl was trying to decide if she truly trusted them or not or at least something like that at least that's what the Prof X was thinking. After looking at them Jennifer took a deep breath (Ok here goes. . .), "My name is Jennifer Matthews, and my favorite color is black, my job is saving the world from destruction time and time again . . . whether I like it or not and school permitting, and my best friend is a powerful wi- er mutant yeah mutant, and oh did I mention he's really good at martial arts, and he's been teaching me and I'm getting better at it." Said Jennifer looking serious, the other side of the room however wasn't looking to hot, the Prof looked genuinely surprised and Scott on the other hand looked shocked he could not believe that this girl had to deal with that much on a basis and where were her parents? "Wow" was all Jean had to say, "


End file.
